EP661
Do regionu ! Cień !! | ang = In the Shadow of Zekrom! | seria = Pokémon Seria: Czerń i Biel |sezon = Pokémon: Czerń i Biel | premiera = 23 września 2010 12 lutego 2011 2 stycznia 2012 | opening = Czerń i Biel | opening jap = ベストウイッシュ！ | ending jap = 心のファンファーレ |poprzedni = Wspomnienia utkane są ze szczęścia! |następny = Nadchodzą Iris i Axew! }}W cieniu Zekroma! to 1. odcinek serii Czerń i Biel, ogólnie 661. Poza Japonią jest on 1. odcinkiem czternastego sezonu anime Pokémon. Opis Ash przybywa do regionu Unova, gdzie spotyka wiele nowych Pokémonów. Wraz z nim pojawia się także Zespół R, który po raz kolejny próbuje ukraść Pikachu. Nagle dziwny Pokémon o imieniu Zekrom trafia Pikachu błyskawicą. Po spotkaniu z profesor Juniper, Ash, Delia i Oak przybywają do jej laboratorium w Nuvemie, gdzie po chwili zjawia się początkujący trener imieniem Trip z zamiarem wybrania swojego pierwszego Pokémona. Widząc Pikachu, chłopiec rzuca Ashowi wyzwanie. Co zaskakujące, Pikachu nie jest w stanie użyć ataków elektrycznych. Streszczenie Odcinek rozpoczyna się wraz z pojawieniem się Zekroma i Reshirama. Ich czarno-białe kolory zaczynają wirować i zanikają w kształcie planety, a narrator zaczyna opowiadać o świecie Pokémonów. Początkujący trener Ash ponownie pojawia się w swojej rodzinnej Alabastii, gdzie zamierza wyruszyć na wycieczkę ze swoją mamą oraz profesorem Oakiem do regionu Unova. Profesor ma tam wziąć udział w pewnej konferencji, jednak postanawia również znaleźć czas na odpoczynek. Razem z Ashem i Delią wsiadają do samochodu i jadą na lotnisko. Tymczasem Zespół R otrzymuje nowe zadanie od Giovanniego. Już w nowych uniformach mają wybrać się do regionu Unova, aby tam zdobyć potężne i rzadkie Pokémony. Dodatkowo złoczyńcy przygotowują się do nowego planu. Sekretarka Giovanniego informuje ich również pewnej grupie przestępczej działającej w Unovie. W samolocie Ash dowiaduje się, że wszystkie Pokémony występujące w Unovie nie pojawiają się w Kanto, Johto, Hoenn czy Sinnoh. Chłopiec coraz bardziej chce już być na miejscu. Samolotem podróżuje również Zespół R. Po wylądowaniu Pikachu zaczyna być niespokojny. Ash pobiega za nim. Obaj zauważają pierwszego Pokémona z Unovy - Alomomolę. Strasznie chcą zobaczyć ich więcej. Pojawia się jednak Zespół R, który ponownie pragnie złapać Pikachu. Nagle niebo nad nimi czernieje. Wszyscy spodziewają się burzy, a jeden z piorunów trafia Pikachu. Nie jest to jednak zwykła burza - wywołał ją jakiś Pokémon, jednak jedynie Ash go widział. Przez niego na chwilę przestają działać systemy komputerowe w regionie. Po chwili wszystko się uspokaja, jednak z policzków Pikachu wydobywają się iskierki. Zespół R znika. Pojawia się profesor Juniper. Profesor Oak przedstawia ją i mówi, że pomimo swojego młodego wieku, jest ona najważniejszą osobą badającą Pokémony w całym regionie Unova. Jest bardzo zainteresowana Pikachu Asha, ponieważ to rzadki okaz w Unovie. Podczas podróży do jej laboratorium z policzków Pikachu ponownie zaczynają się wydobywać iskierki. Profesor obiecuje, że zbada go po przybyciu na miejsce. Podczas podróży Ash widzi kilka nowych, nieznanych mu gatunków Pokémonów. Po przybyciu do laboratorium Pikachu zostaje podłączony do aparatury, jednak ta nic nie wykrywa. Pokémon wcale nie jest ucieszony, będąc podłączonym do tych wszystkich kabli, jednak gdy dowiaduje się, że nic mu nie jest, rozchmurza się. Do profesor Juniper przychodzi jej asystent, który informuje ją, że młody trener postanawia rozpocząć swoją podróż po regionie i przyszedł po swojego pierwszego Pokémona. Profesor Oak mówi wtedy, że w Unovie są całkiem inne startery niż w pozostałych regionach. Ash bardzo chce je zobaczyć, a więc idzie razem z panią profesor. Młody trener nazywa się Trip. Ash chce się z nim zaprzyjaźnić, jednak ten traktuje go raczej oschle. Dodatkowo mówi, że Alabastia jest "prowincją" - cokolwiek by to dla Asha znaczyło, nie spodobało mu się to. Profesor Juniper pokazuje mu trzy Pokéballe, w których znajdują się trzy startery z Unovy. Pierwszym, którego pokazuje, jest Tepig. Ashowi bardzo się on podoba. Twierdzi, że jest żywą iskierką. Kolejnym jest słodki Oshawott, który jest bardzo zmieszany, gdy Ash go tak nazywa. Trzeci natomiast jest Snivy. Wszystkie ustawiają się w rządku, a Trip musi wybrać jednego z nich. Ash twierdzi, że jeżeli on miałby wybierać, miałby nie lada dylemat. Trip jednak go ignoruje i mówi, że to nie jego interes. Następnie wyciąga aparat, robi jedno zdjęcie i od razu wybiera Snivy'ego, zapewne ze względu na fotogeniczność. Trip otrzymuje również Pokédex oraz pięć Pokéballi, po czym dziękuje i wychodzi. Chwilę potem dogania go Ash. Pyta go, czy będzie zbierał odznaki. Trip z nutą ironii mówi mu, że przecież taki jest cel każdego trenera. Ash przyznaje, że tak samo jest w jego rodzinnym Kanto. Po chwili przybiega jego Pikachu. Trip jest bardzo nim zainteresowany. Początkowo nie wie, co to za Pokémon, jednak sprawdza go w Pokédexie. Następnie zaczyna robić zdjęcia, aby udokumentować "rzadki okaz". Ash twierdzi, że jest to po prostu jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Trip pyta, czy Pikachu jest silny, co Ash potwierdza, po czym proponuje bitwę. Gdy chłopcy stanęli na polu walki i wybrali swoje Pokémony, Trip zaczyna ponownie robić zdjęcia. Asha to bardzo denerwuje i zaczyna starcie, a całej bitwie przygląda się Oshawott z laboratorium profesor Juniper. Pikachu używa Szybkiego Ataku, który mocno rani przeciwnika. Ten używa Akcji, jednak Pikachu wykonuje perfekcyjne uniki. Następnie Pokémon Asha ma zamiar użyć Pioruna, jednak nie jest w stanie tego zrobić, a Snivy trafia go Akcją. Ash wydaje to polecenie dwa razy, jednak Pikachu dalej nie może wykonać tego ruchu. Trip jest nieco rozbawiony całym zajściem. Ash każe Pikachu użyć Elektroakcji, jednak i ta nie działa. Trip twierdzi, że Pikachu po prostu nie zna tych ruchów. Następnie wydaje polecenie Snivy'emu, aby użył nieznanego Ashowi ataku - Tornada Liści. Ten ruch nokautuje Pikachu. Ash bierze swojego przyjaciela na ręce i pędzi do laboratorium profesor Juniper. Ponownie zostaje podłączony do aparatury i zbadany. Profesor Juniper twierdzi, że Pikachu mógł doznać jakiegoś przeciążenia za sprawą burzy, która pojawiła się wcześniej. Ona i profesor Oak mówią, że Pikachu był pod działaniem silnego pola elektrycznego. Po chwili powraca chmura. Systemy komputerowe zaczynają szaleć, a Pikachu zaczyna się elektryzować. Tym razem jednak wszyscy widzą tajemniczego Pokémona. Profesor Juniper rozpoznaje w nim legendarnego Zekroma. Rozkazuje asystentowi zrestartować system. Po chwili piorun trafia Pikachu, a aparatura się odłącza. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Iris, profesor Juniper oraz Trip pojawiają się po raz pierwszy. *Reshiram, Zekrom, Alomomola, Axew, Deerling, Pidove, Patrat, Swanna, Minccino, Snivy, Tepig i Oshawott pojawiają się po raz pierwszy. *Ash i Pikachu docierają z Delią i profesorem Oakiem do regionu Unova, gdzie profesor Oak ma wziąć udział w konferencji. *Ash dowiaduje się, że żadnego Pokémona z Unovy nie można znaleźć w Kanto, Johto, Hoenn ani Sinnoh. *Zespół R przybywa do regionu Unova na rozkaz Giovanniego. *Ash spotyka profesor Juniper. *Pikachu staje się czasowo niezdolny do korzystania z elektrycznych ataków po uderzeniu przez piorun Zekroma. *Ash poznaje początkującego trenera - fotografa Tripa. *Trip odbiera Snivy od profesor Juniper, następnie walczy z Pikachu Asha i wygrywa. *Oshawott z laboratorium Profesor Juniper zaczyna śledzić Asha. Występy Ludzie *Ash Ketchum *Iris *Jessie *James *Profesor Oak *Delia Ketchum *Giovanni *Profesor Juniper *Trip *Matori *Asystenci profesor Juniper *Pracownicy lotniska *Mieszkańcy Pokémony Co to za Pokémon? tego odcinka przedstawia Pidove'a w wersji międzynarodowej ( ). *Pikachu (Asha) *Meowth (Zespół R) *Axew (Iris; debiut) *Snivy (Tripa; nowy; debiut) *Persian (Giovanniego) *Minccino (dziecka; debiut) *Tepig (Pokémon starter; debiut) *Oshawott (Pokémon starter; debiut) *Zekrom (anime; debiut) *Reshiram (tylko we wprowadzeniu; debiut) *Alomomola (debiut) *Deerling (forma wiosenna; wiele; debiut) *Pidove (wiele; debiut) *Patrat (wiele; debiut) *Swanna (wiele; debiut) Wykorzystane ruchy * Piorun (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Grzmot (ruch użyty przez dzikiego Zekroma) * Szybki Atak (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Akcja (ruch użyty przez Snivy'ego Tripa) * Stalowy Ogon (ruch użyty przez Pikachu Asha) * Tornado Liści (ruch użyty przez Snivy'ego Tripa) Twórcy * Animacja: Team Kato * Scenariusz: 冨岡淳広 Atsuhiro Tomioka * Scenorys: 須藤典彦 Norihiko Sudō, 湯山邦彦 Kunihiko Yuyama * Reżyser: 小山賢 Masaru Koyama, 矢嶋哲生 Tetsuo Yajima * Animator: 志村泉 Izumi Shimura, 田島瑞穂 Mizuho Tajima Notatki produkcyjne Ciekawostki * Pokémonowy Live Caster Profesora Oaka: Pokémony startery z regionu Unova. * Utwór Najlepsze życzenia! zastępuje utwór Najwspanialszy - każdego dnia! jako japońską czołówkę. * Utwór Fanfara serca zastępuje W twoim sercu, LaLaLa jako japońską tyłówkę. * Jest to pierwszy odcinek od czasu [[EP001|''Pokémon, wybieram cię!]], który skupia się wyłącznie na Ashu. * Na początku odcinka narrator mówi, że Ash ma jeszcze 10 lat, mimo że anime do tego czasu było już emitowane przez ponad trzynaście lat. * Po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia serii Ash otrzymuje fizyczne przeprojektowanie, a najbardziej znaczącą zmianą jest to, że jego tęczówki są teraz większe, co związane jest z nową techniką Kena Sugimoriego. Oczy Jessie, Jamesa i Delii również zostały podobnie zmodyfikowane, podczas gdy brwi profesora Oaka stały się większe, a jego fryzura stała się bardziej puszysta. * Również, po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia serii, Jessie, James i Giovanni otrzymują nowe stroje. Także logo Zespołu R zostało nieco zmodyfikowane, chociaż te widoczne na mundurach Jessie i Jamesa pozostają takie same, jak wcześniej. * Pierwsza scena tego odcinka, w której Ash szykuje się w swojej sypialni, jest nawiązaniem do odcinka [[EP001|''Pokémon, wybieram cię!]], w którym robił dokładnie to samo. * Kilka przedmiotów widocznych w sypialni Asha na początku odcinka to te, które otrzymał podczas podróży przez Sinnoh ( ): ** Kojące Dzwonki, otrzymane za zwycięstwo w zawodach dwuwalk miasta Hearthome w odcinku ''Nie ma jak praca zespołowa''. ** Opaska Skupienia, którą otrzymał na koniec odcinka ''Bibarel wie najlepiej''. ** Drewniana figurka Teddiursy, otrzymana od May w odcinku ''Dwuwalka przed obiadem''. ** Dyplom otrzymany za udział w Letniej Szkole Pokémonów w odcinku ''Triathlon − ostateczne starcie''. ** Certyfikat, który otrzymał za wygraną w zawodach PokéRingo w odcinku ''Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy''. * Trofeum przyznane przez Palmera za zwycięstwo w konkursie bitewnym Festiwalu Twinleaf w odcinku [[EP610|''Pokonać mistrza walk!]]. * To już drugi raz, kiedy Ash przybył do nowego regionu, a Pikachu miał problemy z elektrycznością. Pierwszy raz miał miejsce po przybyciu do Hoenn w odcinku [[EP277|''Długa droga przed nami!]]. * W tym odcinku wprowadzono nowe przerywniki: jeden przedstawiający Asha i Pikachu na tle głowy Zekroma ( ), a drugi - na tle głowy Reshirama ( ). * Numer lotu samolotu z Kanto do Unovy to "Lot 151", co jest najprawdopodobniej odniesieniem do oryginalnym 151 Pokémonów. * Jest to pierwszy odcinek po prawie siedmiu latach, w którym pojawia się sekwencja "Co to za Pokémon?". * Jest to pierwszy odcinek, w którym została wykorzystana muzyka z filmu ''Arceus i Klejnot Życia''. * Zespół R nie recytuje swojego motta w tym odcinku. * Jest to jedyny odcinek po odcinku ''Opowieść o Farfetch'dcie'', w którym Jessie nie ma przy sobie Pokémona o typie psychicznym. Wpadki * W jednej scenie lewe ucho Pikachu Asha nie ma czarnego paska na końcu ( ). Edycje dubbingowe * W scenie rozgrywającej się w wieży kontrolnej kontroler mówi, że samolot już wylądował, podczas gdy w oryginale oznajmia, że wkrótce przyleci. Ankieta Jak oceniasz odcinek EP661? 1 2 3 4 5 Zobacz też en:BW001: In the Shadow of Zekrom! es:EP661 Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Czerń i Biel Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 14